I Just Don't Know
by Izzy4575
Summary: Summary: NaruSasu and completely made up.


Why is he always defending me?

Naruto lied on the floor reminiscing on his last battle with a shinobi.

_Naruto quickly moved aside trying to dodge the kunai thrown at him. He immediately fingered his pocket and pulled out a shurikan. At the time he spotted the enemy he squinted his eyes and raised his arm to throw the shurikan at the right direction. Just then a dark haired man swift in front of him and landed his hands on the blonde's sides. Both men groaned as the dark haired man pushed the blonde down to the floor. _

"_Fuck. What are you doing Sasuke? ," bright blue eyes locked onto red colored eyes. An eyebrow lifted and a casual smirk went on the dark haired man's face. Sasuke was on top of him with his hands placed under him and on top of Naruto's chest. The blonde was lying down as if he was pinned down with his hands on top of his head._

_Suddenly an explosion fired behind them and both men jumped up and ran towards a secure place. Both men panting and swallowing trying to catch their breaths. The blond placed his back onto a nearby tree and trailed his eyes to find the dark ninja. Once spotted he gave the dark nin a glare. _

"_What," Sasuke said along with a small chuckle. "What's so funny," Naruto answered with a sudden cough. "You just look angry. I think it's funny," Naruto blushed and fumed all at once. _

"_Teme, we could've got him if you didn't pull me back," he said with his usual raspy voice. "No, you could've gotten killed and without my help you would've been dead by now. Just appreciate your comrades sincerity and get over with it." Sasuke declared as he walked closer to the blonde with each word. By now he was a least a foot away from Naruto's face. _

_The blonde fumed and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch him so hard in the face that he hoped his stupid smirk would disappear. "Thanks." Naruto said with his finger scratching his face and blushing a bit. Sasuke's eyes grew wide by the sudden change of behavior. The Uchiha stood there with nothing to say back. "I'm going back since the target has disappeared by now. See you at lunch." Naruto added and walked away._

Finally sitting down and joining his hands together to enjoy his meal, a dark haired man sat in front of him and stared deeply into his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but give the dark haired man a dirty look. "Hn, you still mad at me?" Sasuke said as he picked up his chopped sticks. "No, I just don't like you." Naruto protested then grabbing his chopped sticks and breaking them in two.

"Tell me, dobe." Sasuke said after a sudden pause between them. Naruto shot his head up as he slurps his noodles into his mouth. "Hmm?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk while Naruto ate his noodles. Why did he always eat that? That meal is good for certain times but not all the time. The way he ate it too was intriguing. Most people would put all the noodles in their mouth and chewed but Naruto slurped every group of noodles and barely chew. It was as if he were sucking on something. That 'something' wasn't referring to a lollipop towards Sasuke. Sasuke's mind was wicked and curious. He knew everything there has to be about sucking. For he had saw someone giving head to someone else.

Not only did the thought of Naruto giving Sasuke head give Sasuke arousal but the way it would feel. Sasuke never really thought about having any sexual intercourse with a dobe like Naruto. The blonde was stupid and always annoyed him. However, every time Sasuke caught a glimpse of those blue eyes the blonde possessed. He always felt this sudden nourishment in his pelvis. "Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly said while looking at Sasuke with a curious look. "What," the dark nin blinked as many times as he could to get back into reality and away from his wild imagination. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said. At this point Naruto finally finished his meal and his chopped sticks were neatly placed on top of his bowl. Naruto backed away a little as the look on Sasuke's face grew more weirder. Sasuke had half-lidded eyes at him and his mouth was opened a bit. His breathing was a little too fast for just sitting down and his cheeks were a little red. Sasuke finally realized his position and got up immediately and walked away with his tray.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look of disgust as the dark nin walked away and threw out his food. "I could've ate that for him, but instead he threw it away.." Naruto mumbled to himself. Then grabbed his tray and placed it on the rack then walking to his room. As Naruto was at least a foot away from his room he heard gasping and someone panting. The blonde placed his ear on the door and listened to hear who was in there.

Eyes grew wide when Naruto finally caught up to what was going on. The panting was fast. Someone was definitely masturbating in his room. The voice sounded like a man and very familiar. Suddenly the panting stopped and nothing was heard inside. Naruto stood there with his ear glued to the door wishing for the man to continue and not realize of his presence. In a matter of seconds, the door swung open and a man with brown hair and an odd scar across his face came into the presence of Naruto.

"What are you doing?" the man said nearly breathing normally. Naruto's face flushed red and straightened up. "Well sir that is my room and I don't know what you were doing in there but I would like to ask you to leave." Naruto said almost laughing. The man gave the blonde a weird look and cleared his throat. "Young man, I believe you got the wrong room. I registered this room two hours ago and there was no bag." The man said. Naruto took a glimpse of the number and screeched.

That was embarrassing. Naruto walked away moments later after apologizing and declaring that he has never heard a thing. For a moment the blonde thought to himself. What if that was Sasuke masturbating and he opened the door. Naruto gulped and his face got red. Just imagining the pale dark haired nin was enough for Naruto to grow insanely in his pants. Naruto always thought Sasuke was beautiful since they were kids. Sasuke always had all the girls screaming for him and Naruto didn't. The time they were thirteen Naruto felt different about Sasuke.

Sasuke and him always argued but it was always the blonde starting them. Naruto loved Sasuke's voice when it was angry and enjoyed it more when he whispered since they usually argued face to face. By the time Naruto reached the age of sixteen. He felt strange feelings for Sasuke. Every time the dark nin grabbed a hold of his hand or waist or neck. He couldn't help but yelp and make Sasuke madder just so he could grab him more. Naruto wanted Sasuke's touch.

As the blonde finally came to his door he opened it and his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. The sight almost made Naruto scream.


End file.
